Katie Mulder A search for the past
by heartwarr
Summary: This is my first. I am writing part 2, but I've gotten no feedback. I am a fanfiction virgin here, come on, someone, give me some feedback! Please. :


"Absolutely NOT!" Margret Scully exclaimed to her 16 year old granddaughter.

"But Gram!! PLEASEEEE!!" She whined.

"Katherine Margret, ENOUGH!" Katie Mulder knew when to push her grandmother. She had lived with her for 12 years now. She was seasoned at reading her Gram's moods.

This time however, she had to push.

"Gram, I am 16 years old! I just want to learn where I came from. I won't go it alone, I want you with me!"

Charlie Scully sighed. "Mom, hear her out"

"You stay out of this Charles!!" At 76 years old, Maggie Scully didn't like arguing with her children, no matter what their age.

"Mom, she wants to go to D.C. not spring break in Cancun. It's a perfectly reasonable request." Charlie replied gently.

Just then the door bell rang. "That must be Bill and Tara. We'll discuss this later Katie." Maggie walked to the door and opened it for her oldest son and daughter-in-law.

"Hi Mom" Bill hugged his mother and walked into the living room. Maggie gave her daughter-in-law a quick hug and took the apple pie from her hands.

"Uncle Bill!!" Katie ran to hug her Uncle. "Katie-bug! How are ya gal?" Bill Scully lifted her in the air as he hugged her. At 4'11 and 90lbs, it was easy to do. She defiantly had her mother's height. That along with her shiny red hair made her painful for Bill to look at. She was Dana's girl all right. He could also see Fox Mulder in her too; Hazel eyes, pouty lips. Katie got the best of both of them. That's the one good thing that man did in his life. Even after all these years, Bill still can't forgive Fox Mulder, even if he is his niece's father.

"How's school going?" Bill inquired.

"Pretty good. Spring break is coming up soon" Katie replied, looking over to her grandmother.

"Can it shortie." Charlie Scully warned. If she was looking for an ally in Bill Scully, she needed to keep on looking. He was NOT going to be supportive of Katie traveling to D.C. no matter WHO the chaperone was.

"What going on?" Bill questioned.

"NOTHING." Maggie stated. She was too old to be having arguments with teenagers. Especially in front of her Bill.

"I want to go to D.C. to see where my parents lived, some of their old friends, my Godfather, and the bureau. Grams thinks this is a bad idea." Katie blurted out.

Charlie scully stood up from his bar stool at the kitchen island and whistled. "5, 4, 3, 2...»

"You want to do WHAT?" Bill shouted.

"Why is everyone freaking out?" Katie shouted. She felt the back of her throat burn with unshed tears.

"Because, your parents..." Bill shouted "Your FATHER. Made a lot of enemies in D.C"

"William Scully!!" Tara shouted at her husband in shock.

"Your Grandmother left D.C. with you for a reason Katie. After the..." Bill stammered.

"The shooting, Uncle Bill. You can say it. The shooting. I know what happened. I am not 4 years old anymore." Katie sniffed.

"Gram is just worried sweetie." Charlie put his arm around his niece's tiny shoulders.

"Katie, I love you, but Bill is right. We did leave D.C. after your parents were shot. It was so hard for me to stay anywhere near there. All those memories. The danger. I didn't want to risk YOU. I just want you safe" Maggie began to tear up.

"You're all I have left of her. Of them." she whispered.

Katie walked over a hugged her Gram's waist.

"I just want to know them Gram. I can't remember things like I used to. It's fading. I can't remember the park, our apartment, and our friends. It's all fading so fast. I can't remember his voice. Daddy's voice." Katie began to cry.

Maggie stared at her granddaughter. She knew then what she needed to do.

"We'll go." Maggie whispered.

"Mom! No, you don't need her or yourself, to go there. Think about your safety. Your 76 years old for Christ sake!" Bill shouted.

"Don't take his name in vain!" Maggie snapped back to her son. "I am AWARE of my age." She put her arm around Katie's waist. "Katie needs to know her parents. She hasn't even seen their..." She paused at the word. Grave. Their graves. Maggie Scully still couldn't udder the word.

"I think it's a great idea." Charlie looked his brother in the eye. Katie deserved to take this trip. She needed to see these things, meet these people. It's time.

"How can we guarantee their safety Charles?" Bill questioned. "I can't - I won't have them in danger!!"

"Bill, it's been 12 years. Her name is still Mulder. She's in public school; she even has a DRIVERS License!" Charlie stammered.

"Don't remind me." Tara said with mock fear.

"The point is that if the big bad wolf was out there, chances are he would have come a knocking." Charlie reasoned. "They'll be careful. She can't live the rest of her life in fear."

Katie walked over to her uncle. She looked up into his eyes and pleaded "Please Uncle Bill, I NEED this. Please. Please." A single tear fell out of her hazel eyes. Mulder's eyes.

"All right. Fine. It's not like I could stop you anyways!!" Bill relented.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" She squealed. "Thank ALLLLL of you!!" She hugged them each tightly. She was such a good kid. Sweet, caring, athletic, smart; it was hard to deny her of anything.

"Can we eat now PLEASE!! » Tara pleaded as she squeezed her niece's hand.

"Let's do!" Charlie smiled.

March 1, 2016

From: Margret Scully

To: Walter Skinner

Mr. Skinner,

My name is Margret Scully. I hope that you remember me - I am Dana Scully-Mulder's mother. My granddaughter Katherine and I will be in Washington 3 weeks tomorrow.

Katie is 16 now. She wants to see the people and places her parents loved. I know that you retired from the bureau a while back, however I am hoping that as retired director you could get us to where her parents worked. Their basement office if it's still around. I heard so much about it.

I am sure that she would like meet Monica Reyes and John Doggett. (I understand they were married quite a few years back.) I am sure she would like also love to meet those "Lone Ranger" fellows too. I remember Fox talking about them a time or two.

Most of all Mr. Skinner, she wants to see you. I feel that I owe you an apology. After Fox and Dana died, I took her away from you. I was scared. I know that they wouldn't have wanted that for her. I know that they wanted you to be a part of her life.

I hope this finds you well. I look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Maggie Scully

Walter Skinner took a sharp breath in. Katie. All those years ago. He still remembers the crying preschooler asking where her mommy and daddy were. Her tiny face scrunched up with fear and pain. Her tears of confusion at their twin funerals. Her tiny black dress blowing in the cold November air.

Guilt came rushing back to him. It was he that sent them to the trial. He that suggested their testimony to the DA. He didn't know that it was a setup. Who would have known?

He looked at the calendar. March 15th. He circled it with his pen and looked back to the e-mail. He quickly typed out a reply and stood up from his chair. He had a lot work to do. His girl was coming home.

"Ladies and Gentleman this is your captain speaking. We have began our final descent into the D.C area. Please place your tray tables in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. We hoped your enjoyed flight with us today. We should be at the gate shortly."

Katie Mulder looked out the window. She couldn't see anything identifiable yet. She was thrilled though. In about 20 minutes, she would see her Godfather for the first time in 12 years. She was going to see the places and people that shared her parent's lives all those years ago. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

Home. She was going home.

Maggie looked upon the city that her daughter and son-in-law called home. Where they worked, where they raised their only child. Their miracle child. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek.

Home. She was taking Katie home.

They were the first off the plane. Maggie's bum knee had earned them first on/first off privileges. She gracefully walked off the plane with her cane by her side. Not bad for 76 years.

Walter Skinner was waiting by the baggage claim for them. He was as nervous as he had ever been. He was 66 years old. His hair, what was left, was gray. He was in good shape. The FBI made sure of that. There was sadness about him. Dana and Fox were special to him. He had failed them in the most important way. He wasn't about to let this chance go to waste.

He saw them as they stepped off the escalator. Maggie was much grayer, but still beautiful. She walked with a slight limp and carried a stylish cane.

Her granddaughter was breathtaking. Skinner felt himself tear up immediately. She was tiny, as her mother was. Smaller even. Red hair like her mother, hazel eyes like her father. The best of the partners in one beautiful young woman.

He approached them immediately. "Maggie, Katie?" He asked.

"Walter." Maggie answered warmly. She embraced him immediately.

"It's so good to see you Maggie." Skinner replied.

As they drew back, Maggie put her arm around Katie. "Walker Skinner, THIS is Katherine Mulder. Katie."

"Katie, this is your Godfather, Walter Skinner."

"I remember. Katie, you are just as beautiful as I remember. More grown up though!" He cried.

The two embraced. Maggie noticed tears in the man's eyes. She knew this was the right thing to do. Why had she waited?

"What do I call you?" She asked.

"Is Uncle Walt Okay? That's what you called me when you were little." Skinner asked gently.

"Oh, that's RIGHT! Now I remember!!" Katie's eyes sparkled at the memory.

"Let me get your bags" Walter offered. He carried Maggie's suitcase with one hand and rolled Katie's with the other.

"I have your rooms all set up. I hope that you'll be comfortable." Skinner had insisted that they stay at his place. He had wanted to pay for their airfare as well, but Maggie wouldn't hear of it. The accommodations were enough.

They loaded into Skinner's Buick. Old habits die hard. After he left the bureau he couldn't get rid of the Buick habit. That's all he ever drove.

As they drive Skinner pointed out things to Katie as she gazed out of the backseat's window.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I have invited some special visitors over for dinner tonight." Skinner said lightly.

"Oh, not at all! That's why we're here. Right Gram?" Katie asked cheerily.

"Right Katie-bug" Maggie smiled.

"Who are we expecting?" Maggie inquired.

"John and Monica Doggett." Skinner replied.

"OH! I remember Monica!!" Katie squealed. She should. Monica was the one that cared for her while much of the funeral was planned, family was gathered and papers were signed. Monica had been a God-sent. She also was a dear friend to the young Mulder family.

"Do you remember John?" Skinner asked.

"Kinda. He was nice." Katie strained to produce an image of John Doggett. "I didn't know that they were married Uncle Walt."

"Yeah, they got married 10 years ago. They met when they took over the X-files for your parents when your dad…" He stopped himself. Had she known about her father's disappearance?

"When he disappeared?" Katie filled in the silence.

"Yes Katie...I forget that your 16 now." Skinner apologized to the rearview mirror.

"It's Okay." Katie smiled warmly at him.

Skinner opened the door to his roomy Georgetown apartment. Sharon, his beloved wife had died 7 years earlier of a stroke. She was too young. It was just one of the many losses over the years. He was alone now.

"Let me show your rooms." Skinner offered. "Maggie I have you downstairs on the count of your knee." He smiled

"and Katie, your upstairs. I hope that's Okay."

"It's perfect Walter. Thanks so much for your hospitality."

He walked up the stairs to show Katie her room while Maggie looked around. Marine memorabilia hung everywhere. Along with FBI. He had an amazing career.

There were few photos. One of he and John Dogett in suits 10 years ago at John and Monica's wedding. A few of he and his wife. One of their wedding photos. Maggie smiled.

She then came upon a silver frame on a bookshelf and took a sharp breath. There, was a photo of a tiny Katherine Mulder being held by Walter Skinner on the day of her baptism. Her proud parents stood on either side of him smiling happily.

"I was so honored that they asked me" Skinner said. Maggie jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I didn't mean to startle you. " Skinner apologized.

"It's Okay. Is Katie settling in?" Maggie put the photo back on the bookcase.

"I think so. She said she wanted a shower before dinner. She said it's a long flight from San Diego." Skinner chuckled.

"Yes, I think that was the longest she's ever been on a plane. I am afraid we're not very well traveled." Maggie replied.

"That's understandable." Skinner smiled.

"What time are the Doggett's arriving?" Maggie asked.

"I told them 6. Speaking of which, I better get that lasagna in the oven. Katie likes lasagna doesn't she?" Skinner inquired.

"She loves it. Thanks Walter, for everything." Maggie smiled warmly.

"I am just so glad that you decided to come. I've missed her." Walter looked down. "Well, I better get dinner in the oven. Do you need anything? I have wine, soda, juice..." Skinner offered.

"Not right now, I'm fine. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Maggie offered.

"Take it easy. Your my guest." Skinner insisted.

"Well, if you insist. I think that I am going to lie down for a moment. I want to be fresh when they arrive." Maggie began to walk towards her little guest room.

"I'll see you in a while Maggie. Rest well" Skinner went into the kitchen to finish his dinner preparations.

The doorbell rang at 5:59 sharp. That's John Doggett for you, by the book.

Skinner whipped his hands on the kitchen towel and made his way to the front door.

"John, Monica! How are you??" Skinner welcomed them warmly.

"Great! It's been too long Walter!" Monica exclaimed as she hugged him warmly. The change in Walter Skinner has been tremendous. He was a strict military man, often times aloof and cold. After his retirement, and especially after Sharon passed, he softened. She can still see how her death effected him. He had loss so much.

John walked over and did the traditional hug/handshake. "Walter, good to see you old man." John chuckled.

"Your one to talk John!" Walter fired back jokingly.

"Monica keeps me young." John joked.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Are they here?" Monica looked around.

"Hi Monica." Maggie Scully strolled over to the younger woman and gave her a warm embrace.

"Mrs. Scully. I am so glad your here." Monica pulled back and looked at the smaller older woman. She had aged beautifully.

"Mrs. Scully" John shook her hand warmly. "It's great seeing you again"

"Where's..." Just as Monica was about to ask, the rest of them looked up the staircase to see the tiny redhead bounce down the stairs and smile at them all. She was wearing a light green sweater and jeans. He shiny red hair hung down past her tiny shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Monica, John, this is Katie." Maggie put her arm around her shoulders.

"Your just as pretty as I remembered." Monica hugged her tight. Tighter than she intended.

"You are too. I remember you taking care of me when they.." she trailed off.

"Katie, it's a pleasure." John shook her hand formally, awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. It was amazing. She was the perfect blend of his late friends.

"Sit down John, Monica. Let me take your coats." Walter offered. It was March, but still chilly.

"Thanks" Monica replied. They all assembled in the cozy den. Monica and John sat side by side on the couch. Maggie took the rocker, Katie curled up at her feet. Skinner offered everyone drinks.

"Wine would be great! Red, white, whatever you have!" Monica replied.

"I'll take a glass now Walter." Maggie smiled.

"Got beer?" Doggett asked.

"Bud light Okay? I'm watching my girlish figure." He rubbed his belly for emphasis.

John chuckled "Sounds great!"

"Diet soda Uncle Walt?" Katie asked.

"That's my girl" Skinner laughed. "I'll be right back."

"So Walter was telling us that you've been married for a while now." Maggie asked.

"10 years. Hard to believe" Monica looked wistfully.

"Hard to believe she's 16." Maggie looked down at Katie and smiled.

"Walter tells us your quite the athlete Katie." John smiled at the teen.

"Yeah, I suppose." Katie said not wanting to sound boastful.

"What sports do you play?" asked Monica.

"um, soccer in the spring. I am also a gymnast. The only time my height comes in handy." She giggled. "I am on the school's gymnastics team. We won state last year."

"That's terrific!" Monica gushed.

" I like basketball too, but I am not particularly good at it. It's hard when your 50 feet from the goal." She rolled her eyes.

"Your dad was quite the basketball man himself, loved the..." John began

"Knicks! Me too!" Katie interrupted.

"She's her father's daughter Mr. Doggett." Maggie laughed.

Skinner appeared with the drinks. Two beers in his front pockets. A diet soda stuffed in the back. 2 glasses of wine in his hand.

"Walter!! You should have asked for help!" Maggie chided.

"That's what pockets are for!" He joked.

He distributed the drinks and sat down on the recliner.

"So what are you hoping to see while your here Katie?" Monica asked sipping wine.

"I don't know. Mom and Daddy's office, if it's still there. Our apartment, the park, the gunman.." Katie began

"Those guys..." John rolled his eyes.

Monica slapped him playfully. "They helped us out a time or two John!" Monica exclaimed.

Katie laughed and continued. "their...well...their graves." Katie said softly.

They all four looked down at their hands.

"I want you guys to show me things that I am forgetting." Katie looked at them.

"We'll show you anything that you want." Skinner said. "Tomorrow Monica, John and I are going to take you to the bureau."

"REALLY?!" Katie squealed.

"Really." Doggett laughed. "I'm still there. There's plenty of folks that would love to see you."

"Then we figured we would take you over to the old apartment." Skinner smiled.

"I can't wait!" Katie said brightly. She sniffed the air dramatically. "What's that smell. I'm STARVING!!"

"An appetite like her father I see" John joked.

"Soup's on folks!" Skinner stood to help Maggie to her feet. They all assembled into the dining room for their meal.

For a child that was impossible to drag out of bed nearly every school morning, her granddaughter was sure up early today Maggie Scully thought as she rose on unsteady legs. Getting old isn't for the faint of heart. She heard the teen rumbling around Walter Skinner's kitchen.

"Good Morning Gram! Your up early." Katie Mulder smiled at her grandmother.

"Jet-lag. I could say the same for you Katie-bug." She sat at the sunny kitchen table. The sun was barely over the tops of the trees. Katie poured her a cup of coffee.

"What's got you up so early this morning?" Maggie asked as she took her first sip.

"Excited, nervous, jet-lag. I don't know. I just couldn't lie there anymore." Katie shrugged.

"Ladies! You sure are up early!" Skinner wandered into his kitchen to find Maggie and Katie sipping coffee.

"Jet-lag" they said in unison. Skinner laughed.

"Well, I hope you slept well Miss Mulder, we have quite a tour to take today." Skinner looked over at the pajama clad teen.

"I slept fine. I was excited though. I feel like it's Christmas morning." Katie smiled.

"Well I can't promise a sleigh full of toys, but I'll do my best to show you what you want to see." Walter chuckled.

"That's good enough for me. Now, what's for breakfast??" Katie arched her eyebrow.

Walter Skinner looked at Maggie Scully. "Now where have I seen that face before?"

John Doggett was to meet Skinner, Maggie Scully, and Katherine Mulder at the front desk of the Hoover building at 9am. He was an A.D. now himself. Who would have ever thought?

"A.D. Doggett, what brings you to my desk this morning?" Asked Phyllis. She had been working the front desk of the FBI for 25 years.

"Visitors Mrs. Phyllis, visitors. I am about to knock your socks off." Doggett looked at Phyllis playfully.

"You have my attention." She laughed. John was a good man.

Just then, the front door opened and into the lobby the 3 of them strolled up to security. After a quick wand and walk through the metal detectors, they walked up to Phyllis and John.

"Director Skinner!!" Phyllis ran over and hugged the man. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too Phyllis" he chuckled.

"Who is this with you?" Phyllis asked as she walked back behind her post.

"This, is Margaret Scully, and her granddaughter Katherine Mulder." He said as he watched for Phyllis' reaction. Her face exploded in realization.

"Wait, your...your Dana's mother? Your... KATIE?!" Phyllis was thrilled.

"That's right, I'm Katie." Phyllis grabbed the tiny teen in a tremendous hug.

She pulled back and looked at her. "Amazing. You are just as pretty as your Mama. Yet, I see your Daddy in you too. You know they are quite a few agents that have worked in this building. Your parents were my favorite. Well, one of my favorites." Phyllis smiled at A.D. Doggett.

"Thanks, um..." Katie struggled to remember the name that Skinner just called her.

"Phyllis. I've worked here for a long time. I've seen a lot of agents come and go. Your parents were the best. Such wonderful people. And your Daddy loved your Mama something fierce." Phyllis smiled at the memory.

"Thanks Mrs. Phyllis. I miss them" She smiled a sad smile. This was going to be more painful than she thought.

"We're taking Katie here to see her parents old stomping ground." Skinner replied.

"Ah, the basement." Phyllis chuckled as she issued the visitor badges to Maggie, Katie, and strangely enough Skinner.

"Hi guys!" Monica Doggett walked up to the group.

John Doggett smiled at his wife. "Can you get a visitor badge for my lovely wife here too?" Doggett asked.

"Sure thing." Phyllis produced a badge and handed it to Monica. She hadn't been with the FBI for quite some time. She was working for the local D.C. Police. She had given up the FBI after marrying John. There was no need to push the issue. After the death of her friends, she had become burned out. She was happier now.

"Shall we ladies and gentleman?" Doggett offered.

"Let's go." Katie answered.

"It's so good to see you Katie! You too Mrs. Scully!" Phyllis called after them.

"Thanks." They answered in unison.

With that, they climbed into the elevator.

They rounded the corner to the now empty basement office. Dust stood over much of the area. The lighting was poor. Filing cabinets were strewn about. Holiday decorations were stacked on top of old desks. It was hard to imagine Fox Mulder and Dana Scully seated at their respective desks discussing the latest X-file.

Katie strained to imagine. Skinner pointed out where their desks were, where her father and mother sat, and what adorned their office. Katie closed her hazel eyes and thought of her father tall and strong leaned over her mother's desk, discussing theories.

She opened her eyes to the dusty surroundings. "When was the last time anyone sat down here?" Katie inquired.

"Um, probably when Monica and I were assigned to the X-files. Right after..." John answered.

"Hmm." was all that Katie said.

"Are you disappointed Katie?" Maggie asked her granddaughter.

"No, just. I don't know. They were here. Once upon a time, and now they are... this place is just..." Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down.

"Katie..." Maggie Scully took her granddaughter's hand and placed it in her own. She hated to see her in pain, but maybe this would provide the closure she needs.

Skinner spoke tenderly. "Katie, your parents were not just some room, or a job, or the monsters they chased. They were the wonderful people, great friends, great parents. They loved you. They loved your Grandmother. They live on Katie. They live on in you. You have to believe that."

She looked at her Godfather as a tear gave up it's grip on the corner of her eye.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Skinner took her hand and walked with the rest of the group to the elevator. As the door closed in front of them, he could have sworn he saw Fox Mulder smiling at him from the corner of a desk piled with boxes.

Lunch was spent in the FBI cafeteria where Katie was greeted by her mother and father's former colliges like a celebrity. Skinner spoke to lots of his old staff as well, but he really enjoyed watching Katie hear so many good things about her parents. She finally managed to finish her turkey club a full hour and a half after she started it.

"Ready to go kiddo?" asked Doggett. "We've got more to show you."

"Sure thing!" Katie was glowing. She had heard so many stories. Funny stories, especially about her dad.

They pilled into the Doggett's SUV and headed for the Georgetown street that the Mulder's called home over 12 years ago.

The quiet tree lined street Cordova contained the 2nd story apartment. It was where Dana Scully lived before her marriage to Fox Mulder. After they married he moved in with her.

Katie breathed in, eyes glued to the street.

"Are you OK Katie?" Maggie asked her taking her hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah Gram. I just, I remember so much from this street." Katie spoke softly.

"I remember Daddy walking me up and down the street with my push car. I remember Mom playing hopscotch with me over there. She fell. I cried because I was scared she had hurt herself. I kissed her skinned elbow." Katie teared up.

The whole car was silent as they pulled up to number 107. Doggett turned off the car and looked out the window like the rest of them.

"You ready Katherine?" Doggett asked gently.

"John arranged for us to take a look inside. It's for rent right now." Skinner explained.

Katie took a sharp breath in. She remembered her last time in that apartment. It was a week after the funerals. She was sitting on her parents bed, clutching her father pillow. It still smelled like him. It was time to go. Her grandmother led her out of the apartment into a waiting cab, and on to a new life. California - Where her uncle lived.

"Yes, I want to go in." They pilled out of the car, up the stairs - slowly to help Maggie - and found the real estate agent waiting on them.

"Thanks for letting us in the apartment Adam." John shook the man's hand. He and Adam had been friends for years through a mutual love of baseball.

"Take as much time as you need. I am going to leave you the key. Just lock up when your done." Adam nodded to the rest of the group and walked away.

The door opened into the dark apartment. The blinds were drawn. Dana Scully liked for the apartment to be full of light, so this looked odd to all of them. They spread out. Katie went immediately into her old room. It was small, with a window that overlooked the street below. Her father had put a chest there to create a window seat. He painted it white, and her grandmother had made a pink cover to make it a soft seat for the young Katie to sit and look at her picture books. When the Mulder's furniture was shipped to Maggie in California, it was one of the few things that she kept. It sat in Katie's room today.

Her mother had measured her growth on the inside of the closet. Katie opened the closet hoping against hope that her mother's smooth handwriting was still there. It wasn't. Long white washed by the series of owners that had come after them. Defeated, Katie closed the closet.

She ran her hand along the wall that once held prints of bunnies. They were her favorite when she was a toddler. She remembered her father and mother painting the room the pale pink, her father covered in the pink after completing the project.

Katie turned off the light and walked out of her old room. She ran into her grandmother in the hall.

"Are you OK Katie?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, just trying to remember stuff. My room. " She motioned to the darkened room behind her.

"Your room was so beautiful Katie. Your mom worked so hard on it." Maggie smiled.

"I know. I loved that window seat." Katie sighed.

"Come on, let's go look around some more." Maggie put her arm around Katie.

They walked into the room that had once been Fox and Dana Mulder's bedroom.

I was much larger than Katie's, and it had a bathroom adjoining it. Maggie had only been in there a few times when it was her daughter and son-in-law's. Once when Dana was really sick. She was only 3 months pregnant and the morning sickness was out of control. She had stayed home from work, and when Fox called to check on her, he couldn't get her. He left the office immediately, but called his mother-in-law on the way. She was sometimes nearby shopping, or at a church function.

Maggie had arrived before Fox, and walked into their bedroom. She then entered the bathroom and found Dana asleep on the floor beside the toilet. She had been so weak and tired from the constant vomiting that she just resigned to lie in the bathroom floor. Fox took her to the OB and he prescribed her a few medications that seemed to help.

After the baby was born, she helped Dana and Fox for that first hectic week. She would wake a napping Dana by bringing her the baby to nurse. She would then tidy the kitchen until the baby was finished. She would take Katie again so Dana could get some much needed rest.

She smiled at her granddaughter. So grown up. She's a great child. Actually she is a young woman now. It worried Maggie. She was 76 now. In another 10 years Maggie would be gone, or very old. Poor Katie would be left with just her Uncles. She wouldn't be able to help Katie like she had helped Dana when she has a baby. Or gets married. She teared at this thought.

"Are YOU okay Gram?" Katie asked her grandmother.

"Yeah. I just - I just miss them terribly Katie." Maggie smiled weakly.

The rest of the group was waiting on them in the living room. It was past 3 pm. It had been an emotional day.

"Did you see everything you wanted Katie?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah. I think that I am ready to go." Katie replied sadly.

Monica grabbed the teen's hand and they one by one filed out of the apartment. Doggett flipped off the lights and closed the door. After flipping the dead bolt he put the keys in his pocket and they all strolled off toward the SUV.

The Doggett's dropped them off to their car parked at the bureau's garage. Skinner drove the women home. Dinner was a pizza picked up on the way. All of them were much too tired to bother with cooking. It had been a long day.

Katie looked up from her plate of cheese pizza.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, I'd like to go to mass Katie." Maggie replied. "St. Luke's is just around the corner. It was where your parents were married."

"OK. That's fine. I'd like that." Katie smiled. She has seen the photos of her parents on their wedding day. Her daddy had just returned to find that he was going to be a father. Her mother had been terrified that he would run scared. Of course he had been the donor when she tried IVF, but it had been unsuccessful. Now to find he was going to be a father via the old fashioned way, it was just - a lot to take in.

He had insisted they get married. He loved her. So much. They were married at St. Luke's 3 weeks after his return. Maggie, Skinner, Doggett, and Reyes were in attendance. The gunman were the "best men". It was perfect.

Katie fell asleep on Skinner's couch 10 minutes after dinner. He had started a movie. An old spaghetti western. Her grandmother had drawn herself a bath. Katie curled up in a ball and fell asleep almost at once. Skinner covered her with a throw on the couch and turned the movie off. He picked up an novel he was reading. He'd let her rest for a few before he had her shuffle upstairs.

Maggie came out to check on her granddaughter and saw her tiny form fast asleep.

"This has been harder than I thought Walter. On her especially" Maggie said sadly.

"She needs this Maggie. She's stronger than we think. She get's that from her parents." Walter frowned. "She's a great kid. I wish they were here to see that."

"They see her Walter" Maggie said as she picked up his hand. "You have to believe that."

"I do." Walter stood up and picked up the sleeping Katie Mulder. She was light. He carried her up to her room and tucked her into bed. He kissed her cheek and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

"Goodnight Katie." Skinner said tenderly.

Katie Mulder woke at dawn. She felt tired, but unable to sleep anymore. She climbed out of her bed and realized that she had no idea how she arrived there. 'Uncle Walt' thought Katie.

She padded to the bathroom brushed her teeth, washed her face and started her shower.

She had been baptized in St. Luke's, but that was probably the last time she was there. Her mother went to Mass from time to time, but she felt Katie was still too young. Her father wasn't religious.

She pulled out a pink sun dress and short cardigan from her suitcase. In San Diego it was sun dress weather, Not here in D.C. She took a blow dryer to her long red hair, once it was almost dry, she rolled it in the big Velcro rollers she had brought. Her hair had her mother's color and texture. It was very agreeable to just about any style. She wanted to look nice for the day. She got dressed while she waited for the rollers to set. She let her hair down from the rollers, and then applied a little blush and lip stick. She put on low brown sandals. She pulled her only accessory out of the tiny velvet bag she kept in her make up case. Her mother's gold cross. She placed it around her neck. She didn't wear it constantly as her mother had, but at least once a week. She supposed as she grew older she would wear it more often.

Pleased with her appearance, she walked downstairs to find Skinner and her grandmother talking softly over their morning coffee.

"Mornin' Gram, Mornin' Uncle Skinner!" Katie said warmly.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty! You look terrific!!" Skinner exclaimed. "Feel better?"

"Much better thanks!" Katie gave him a quick hug. Then kissed her grandmother's cheek.

"Your Uncle Walt here has offered to escort us to Mass this morning." Maggie said

"That's awesome!" Katie said brightly.

"Speaking of which... ladies, I need to get dressed. If you'll excuse me." Skinner did a quick bow and made his way to his bedroom.

St Luke's Catholic Church was filled to capacity. Maggie, Katie and Skinner occupied one of the back pews. He was quick to follow their cues. Kneel, stand, kneel, stand. He paused when Maggie lites 3 candles before they left the church. One for Fox Mulder, another for Dana Mulder, and the last for Melissa Scully. Maggie said a prayer and crossed her self as she stood, slowly.

After mass, they stopped at Glenwood Cemetery. Katie knew.

Skinner stopped the Buick at a plot of white headstones. He turned around to face Katie in the back seat.

"Katherine. This is where you parents are buried. Do you want to see them?" Skinner asked gently.

"Yes, yes I would Uncle Walt." Katherine replied.

He helped Maggie Scully out of the car and the three of them slowly made their way. Katie saw the large white stone from a distance that read MUL...

They stepped on the other side of the stone.

MULDER

Fox William Dana Scully

1961 - 2004 1964 - 2004

Beloved parents to Katherine.

Katie stood frozen for a moment. Skinner and Maggie watched her carefully.

She kneeled in front of the stone. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed their names. Then lied down on her belly - sobbing.

"Mommmieee, Daddddddyyyy." She cried into the ground. Skinner immediately went to pick her up.

"Stop Walter." Maggie grabbed his arm. "She needs to do this." She began to cry too.

Katie hugged the earth beneath her. "Mommieee, It's Katie, Daddddyyy... I want to come home. I need you. Mama. Daddy." The girl sobbed. Heaving sobs. For all that she had lost. For all that she hadn't had with them. For the life that she wanted. For the things she couldn't explain and couldn't ask them.

Skinner took his suit jack off and placed over Katie who was shaking uncontrollably. She grabbed Skinner's hand.

"Why Uncle Walt? Why are we cursed? Why? Why aren't they here? Why can't I be NORMALLLL!! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THEM!!" She screeched.

Clearly hysterical, Walter sat on the ground beside Katherine Mulder and pulled her into his lap. He shhhhhed her. Her grandmother lumbered to the ground beside Katie. She rubbed and held her hands while Skinner smoothed her hair. They sat that way for what seemed like an eternity until the girl stopped sobbing as much and her shaking had subsided to just trembles.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. Skinner helped her stiff Grandmother to her feet and then offered both his hands to Katie. She kissed the names on the white stone once more and grasped her Godfather's hands. He pulled her up into his arms.

"Katie, I am so sorry." Skinner whispered to her.

"No, I'm sorry Uncle Skinner, Grams, I am sorry I lost it like that." Katie spoke weepily.

"Katherine Margret Mulder, don't EVER apologize for leaning on me." Maggie said softly. "I love you. I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"I love you. Both." Katie started to cry again.

"Let's go home Katie. You need to lie down sweetie." Skinner said. She shook her head, walked over to the white stone and kissed it once more.

"Bye Mama, Daddy I love you so much." Katie whispered.

Skinner took one hand, Maggie the other. Together they carefully strolled to the car.

When the three of them walked into Skinner's home, it was clear that they were all exhausted.

"Do you ladies want some lunch?" Skinner asked.

"No thanks Uncle Walt. I am really tired. I have a headache too. I think that I am going to lie down if that's Okay." Katie smiled at him.

"Sure Katie. Do you need anything?" Skinner asked tenderly.

"No, thanks though. I'll see you in a little while." She slowly ascended the stairs.

"Tell me that we did the right thing today by taking her to see them." Skinner sighed.

Maggie sighed. "I think we did Walter. She needs to deal with these feelings. Look, I have done all I can for her. Honestly, we don't talk about Dana and Fox like we should. She doesn't talk about them that often. God knows her Uncle doesn't talk about them. She's got to get this out." Maggie whipped a stray tear that threatened to start a chain reaction.

"Your right." Skinner sighed. "What would you like for lunch?"

"A cup of tea and an aspirin." Maggie chuckled.

"I second the motion." Skinner joked. He grabbed the tea mugs from the cupboard and prepared their tea.

When Katie Mulder awoke it was dark out. How long have I slept thought Katie. She pulled the legs of her sweat pants down and wandered downstairs to see where her grandmother and godfather were.

The clock read 6:45. 6:45!! thought Katie. Wow. I did sleep.

"Gram? Uncle Walt?" Katie called. She saw the note on the table 'Katie - gone to pick up dinner with your grandmother. We will back soon. Love - Uncle Walt.'

Katie flopped down in front of the TV. She watched a little bit of the news, flipped to MTV and watched a rerun of the Real World.

She heard the front door unlock. Both her grandmother and godfather were carrying bags of food.

"Wow, Who's coming for dinner for all of that?!" She laughed.

"Well Miss Priss," Skinner smirked. "The Chinese if for tonight, The groceries are for tomorrow. We'll be having guests." Skinner smiled.

"WHO?" Katie chirped.

"The Gunman." Skinner laughed.

"COOL!!" Katie exclaimed.

"Well, they are nice, I don't know about 'cool' Miss Kate." Skinner shrugged.

"They are very nice." Maggie chided.

"I can't wait!" Katie picked up a chopstick and popped the sweet and sour chicken in her mouth.

Skinner shook his head.

Walter Skinner shuttered when her heard the sound of the ancient VW van clammer up to park in front of his apartment. How can that thing still run?!

Byers, Frohike, and Langly clambered up the front steps. Skinner opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite stooges Larry, Moe and Curly. How the hell are you boys?" Skinner chuckled.

"Great sir. Thanks for having us." Byers spoke meekly.

"Come in, come in." Skinner opened the door wide for his strange friends.

Katie stood in the living room, examining her father's friends.

Maggie Scully walked up to them and gave them each a motherly embrace.

"It's so good to see your boys again. It's been too long."

The gunman loved Fox and Dana. Maggie in turn loved them too. Even if they were a bit...peculiar.

Skinner led the Gunmen into the living room where Katie stood.

"Byers, Frohike, Langly - I'd like you to meet Katherine Mulder. Katie, here are...the Lone Gunman."

The three men stood shocked. She was the perfect blend of Mulder and Dana.

"Your just as lovely as your mother Katie." Frohike said tenderly as he shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure." Byers remarked.

Langly stood still, a bit overcome of the memory of his late friend and the sight of his beautiful daughter.

"Gentleman, shall we eat?" Skinner asked.

"Yes." The Gunman said at once.

Dinner was comprised of steak, chicken, shrimp, potatos, and vegtables. Quite a spread. The conversation bounced from topic to topic. Mostly their love of Dana Scully, Fox Mulder's wild theroies, and the wild adventures they shared.

The Gunman helped clean the kitchen making quick work of it, and they all assembled in the living room for a chat. Skinner and Maggie were fading fast. Maggie excused herself and gave each of them with a quick hug.

Always willing to wear out there welcome, Skinner knew it was time to point these boys towards the door. They still had tomorrow if they wanted to see Katie. They were having a great time talking and didn't seem to notice Skinner's yawning and cutting eyes.

"Well gentlemen, I give. I have to turn in myself. You may let yourselves out." Skinner chuckled as he headed for his bedroom.

"Goodnight Mr. Skinner!" They all called in unison. Weirdos. Loveable, but weirdos.

They talked until the wee hours with Katie. She was so much like her father in so many ways. They finally left around 2 am. Kaite walked up the stairs happy, but drained.

Their last day was spent in the D.C. park that Katie and her parents spent their weekends. They packed a picnic, and talked about Fox and Dana all afternoon.

"I remember your father deciding that he was going to teach you baseball." Maggie started. "You MIGHT have been 3. He bought you a pink glove, a pink bat, a pink baseball cap and a big plastic wiffle ball. Your mother thought he was insane. We were going shopping that day and it was just going to be the two of you. As we left she kissed him, kissed you and you told your mom that you were going to play "Wasball" Oh, you were precious." Maggie laughed." When we came back that night we found the two of you sacked out on that old leather sofa. You were laid on your daddy's chest, still wearing that tiny pink hat. Fox still had his shoes on. Your mother looked at me and said 'Every time I think I can't love that man any more than I do, he does something like this.' She bent over and kissed you both." Maggie smiled at her granddaughter.

They talked into late afternoon, and when they decided to leave, Katie had one last request.

"Can we go to the flower shop, and then back to the cemetery. I want to see them one last time." Katie asked.

"Katie, honey, are you sure?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I promise I won't flip out this time." Katie replied with a smile.

"To the flower shop" Walter replied while climbing into the Buick.

Katie picked out white daisies. She used to get in trouble for picking the daisies at the park to give to her mother. "Katie angel, leave them for everyone to enjoy." her mother would gently say.

They drove back to Glenwood Cemetery. Katie held the offering of flowers gently. She held her godfather's arm and walked back to the white marker where she had been a few days prior.

She placed the flowers on the ground between their names.

Katie sat Indian style and stared for a moment.

"Mom, Daddy. It's Katie. I'm 16 now. I suspect you know this. I am out here visiting. I saw where you worked, the old apartment, the gunman!" She laughed. "We went to the park too. I saw Monica and John. We're staying with Uncle Walt. You'd be proud of him guys, he's the best godfather a girl could have." She looked up and smiled at Walter Skinner.

"I hope that I make you proud. I know that soccer wasn't you game Daddy, but you and Mommy didn't give me much to work with in the height department." She giggled.

"Most of all, I want to say thank you. For giving me what I have - For loving me. I miss you so much. I think that your watching over me, because I can feel you both sometimes. Daddy, I see you at my gymnastics meets or on the soccer field, just smiling at me. Mommy I've seen you in the middle of the night, when I am sad or scared. I saw you in the mirror when I was getting my prom dress hemmed. Just keep doing that okay?" Katie started to cry a little.

"It's not the same. It's never going to be perfect, but maybe there's a way for it to be okay. I guess that with every family, not just ours." Katie thought.

"I love you Mama and Daddy. I will forever." Katie kissed the earth beneath her twice. Maggie took a breath and started to cry.

"I'll be back. In the meantime, keep checking in on me. I love you." Katie stood and put her arms around her weeping grandmother. She grasped her godfather's hand. They walked this way back to the car. As Skinner turned around to look at their grave one more time, he could have sworn he saw Fox and Dana Mulder walking behind them hand in hand.

When Walter Skinner arrived at Regan to drop off Katie and Maggie to the airport, there was a small going away party waiting on them, right in front of the American Airlines check-in counter.

Monica, John, Frohike, Byers, and Langley were waiting on them. Dogett had a bouquet of flowers for each of them, and the gunmen had a gift.

"What a send off!" Maggie exclaimed as she hugged each of them. Katie followed suit uttering goodbyes in each of their eyers.

The Gunmen watched Katie as she opened the gift wrapped in the comic from the prior Sunday. It was a small MP3/Video player.

"COOLLL!!" Katie squealed.

"Play one of the clips in the playlist Katie." Byers said gently.

Katie did what they said. She gasped.

There, on the screen was her parents. They were in a hospital room. You could here Frohike narrating the story.

"There are the happy parents!" Frohike zoomed into the bundle in Dana's arms. "And here, is the most beautiful Katherine Margaret Mulder!" he zoomed back into her mother "And her bombshell of a mother!" Off camera you could here her father warn them "easy..." There was several more minutes of banter and baby holding. The last shot was Fox and Dana kissing each other with their daughter between them.

"I, I don't know what to say." Katie was crying and stammering. "I can't thank you enough!"

"There are more videos on there, your birthdays, your parents wedding, a few random silly ones of just your dad..." Langley offered.

She hugged each of the gunman. They blushed.

She looked at all of them "I don't know what to say. You've made this so special. Thank you so much. I love you all!!"

They each hugged her. She promised to keep in touch, armed with e-mail addresses.

Skinner walked them to the security check point.

"I have to leave you here." he motioned to the man with the wand.

"Uncle Walt" Katie embraced him in a giant hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much." Kaite said tearfully.

"I love you Katie." Skinner said tenderly.

"I love you Uncle Walt." Katie smiled.

He hugged Maggie Scully.

"You'll come visit us soon right? Come see one of Katie's gymnastics meet's?" Maggie asked.

"Try to stop me." Skinner laughed.

He watched them breeze through security and wave to him one more time. They walked to their gate. He could have sworn he saw Fox and Dana right behind them.

He cleared his throat, brushed his eyes and walked back to his Buick.

It was good to be home. Katie climbed into to her bed early. Jet lag. As she turned off her light, she looked out the window and over to where the chest that her father painted sat. As she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she heard the voice of her mother "Goodnight Katie-bug. Mama loves you" She opened her eyes to see what she was sure were her parents smiling down at her.

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Daddy." Katie smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

END


End file.
